The Beast Within
by Evangeline Dixon
Summary: A story about Vilkas and the The Compainions complete with gratuitous sex, violence, swearing, drugs, drinking and werewolves, enjoy xx
1. Chapter 1

"You might just make it. But for now you're still a whelp to us, new blood." Vilkas looked up and down at the new recruit in front of him.

She was tall with blond hair and dark, seductive eyes. She was petite, and lacked muscle, he questioned how she was even able to lift her war hammer from the ground, let alone swing it at his iron shield. Her name was Jayne and she was attractive, a newcomer wanting to join the Companions. How little she knew.

"Well..?" He questioned aggressively as she stood staring at him.

"What would you like me to do for you sir?" She asked pathetically, wriggling in her heavy armor.

"Gods, you are more like a slave than a shield sister," He muttered before turning on his heel and striding away. Leaving Jayne perplexed and a little frightened, she watched the well muscled man clunk away in his armor, leaving her to gaze around at Jorrvaskr. The over turned ship played host to a whole realm of secrets and savagery, weapons and respect and pride. She crept towards the huge wooden door and twisted its large brass handle, it felt cold against her pale and calloused hand. With hope in her heart she pushed forward.

The warmth of a roaring fire greeted her immediately along with a perpetual smell of mead that hung in the air, she hung around in the doorway for fear of getting in the way of someone else. Jayne had already encountered Njada, an ugly woman who made no effort to mask her displeasure towards Jayne and Aela, a pettier, kinder girl who offered her congratulations when they frist met, Jayne could see herself becoming friends with Aela but she still quickly dismissed herself from the meeting insisting she was in a hurry.

Jayne leant of the wood of the door, watching the warriors dart about their usual business as if she wasn't even there.

"Ah," Jayne turned her head towards the sound, Vilkas was trotting towards her, grinning, what was he so happy about? "Jayne is it?"

She was confused. They had already met before, they had been in combat merely minutes ago, was she really that forgettable?

"You know my name," She answered defiantly, who did this man think he was? Did he not know that she could rip him to pieces with the sound of her voice?

"Of course, I just wanted to get it right..." He looked down at the floor like a scolded child, "Have you been tested in combat yet?" He perked up again, giddy with excitement as he made reference to the fight they had endured literally moments ago.

"Yes," She spoke bluntly, the man was clearly playing tricks on her, "It was you who tested me,"

She watched as a grin spread from one ear to the other.

"Vilkas," He laughed low and throaty, "My brother Vilkas,"

"You brother...? But..." She felt crimson creep steadily into her cheeks. She saw it now, the larger, muscular chest of the man, the longer hair and the distinctly different voice.

"My name is Farkas, Vilkas is my twin brother, he's the better talker," Farkas laughed, clasping her on the shoulder with the hilarity of the situation.

Jayne wasn't laughed, so much as standing there with her mouth open in embarrassment and disbelief but Farkas was like a dopey puppy dog that you could possibly hate.

She smiled softly and nodded, "It's good to meet you, you seem...more kind hearted then that brother of yours."

Farkas smiled again, his war paint smudging into the creases of his cheeks.

"Yes, I am often told that," He began to retreat from her, signaling his departure, "He will come round though, just give him time." With that Farkas turned and bounded away down the stairs.

Jayne smiled and surveyed the room. It was only then that she noticed Vilkas sitting in the corner, flagon of mead in his hand, gazing intently into her dark blue eyes as he listened to every word she spoke.


	2. Chapter 2

"You'd better watch your tongue whelp. Before I cut it off." Vilkas growled at Jayne from across the room causing her to immediately shrink at the sound of his gravelly voice.

"I didn't..." She began to apologies but was cut off by the sound of Vilkas' flagon smashing down of the table, orange mead sloshed messily over the sides.

She immediately shut up.

"You will not last the night here, you are merely a pup." He spoke sincerely, staring at his mead cup. That terrified her.

Abruptly, he glanced up at her. Causing her to unwillingly shift her gaze from his, she could still feel him looking at her even though the only thing she could see were the worn slabs of stone on the floor.

"Here," he mumbled, tossing a shield that was leant against his chair to her. It hit the floor with a dull metal clang and slid across the flags until it kissed the toe of her steel boots. "It's Aela's. She needs it back and I'm too drunk to stand,"

Jayne bent down, wrapping her slim fingers around the sides of the giant shield. It was a dark gray with a pattern of engraved swirls across its worn surface, she ran her hands along it in wonder, feeling the deep dents across it. She strained to lift it, feeling it slip through her small delicate hands and hit the floor again with a loud crash, it startled her and she jumped backwards impaling herself on a piece of wood that was jutting from the wall.

"Argh!" She yelped, surreptitiously rubbing her back.

Sheepishly she looked back up at Vilkas, he stared at her with a face full of contempt and snarl crawling over his lips. He rose from his seat and stormed across to her, sweeping up the shield with one hand and pushing it toward her, hard. Jayne pulled up her hands in time to catch the shield, she could feel the warriors hot breath on her face as he frowned at her, pressing her against the wall.

"It's a shield." He said slowly, darkly, "It won't bite"

With a final push into her Vilkas swept from the room. Leaving Jayne pale and shaking in the corner she swallowed hard against the lump in her throat. The man seemed so damaged and so protective of his family, a newcomer to him could only threaten the peace, not enforce it.

Sullenly, Jayne left in search of Aela, thinking about how long she could avoid Vilkas for. She was under the impression that The Companions would offer her comfort and friendship, she didn't even think they knew she was Dovahkiin; yet she was greeted by a cold shoulder and unimpressed attitudes, they viewed her as just another Nord hoping for glory.

Jayne found the archer sat cross legged outside in the training area, she was using a small dagger to sharpen the points of her arrows. Her reddy brown hair fell into her eyes and Jayne watched as she constantly attempted to blow it out of the way.

"Aela?" She asked quietly, brandishing the shield partly for protection. Aela didn't hear. "Aela?" She asked, slightly louder.

Aela looked up, her face covered with three thick green stripes. She smiled warmly at Jayne, creating a strange contrast between her white teeth and the paint on her face.

"Hi there," She said sweetly, "Oh my shield, you're great," The huntress nimbly got to her feet, prancing over to pluck the shield from her hands.

Jayne watched as the conversation died and Aela sat down, ready to sharpen more arrows. Jayne stared at the huge pile next to the girl, she watched as Aela sighed deeply as she glanced at the number left to sharpen.

"Do you need some help?" Jayne asked, coming down to sit by Aela, her armor clunking heavily around her.

"Oh Gods that would be perfect," She smiled and picked up another arrow, urging Jayne to do the same.

Jayne picked up an arrow, pulled out her own jewel encrusted dagger and began to sharpen in into a fine point.

"I guess Vilkas sent you?" Aela inquired, her jade green eyes fixed on the arrow she had in her hands.

Jayne glanced around. She was not going to repeat the same situation twice in one day.

"Yes, he'd had a little to drink," She mumbled, a tiny smile playing across her lips.

"It isn't often when he hasn't," Aela laughed loudly, an annoying laugh that was continuously on one pitch, "Don't let him use you as his lap dog,"

They stayed like this for hours, chatting about the Companions and Vilkas and Farkas and their lives before this, they talked until darkness swept down over them, the evening.

Suddenly Aela looked up to the approaching night.

"Ahh, it's getting dark." Aela seemed snappy, different to the girl Jayne was speaking with moments ago, "You best go into the living quarters and choose yourself a bed," Aela directed a weak smile her way but kept glancing at the omnipresent moon.

Jayne opened her mouth to say her goodbyes but was cut off by Aela.

"Now," Aela snapped, "Please."


	3. Chapter 3

Jayne slept badly that night, the bright white moon kept staring at her from the window. She felt like she was going insane. She rolled around on the hard and uncomfortable bed trying to find a position she could sleep in, but to no avail.

Deciding that she wasn't going to sleep tonight, the young woman arose to seek some company having the same trouble as her. As she slid out of bed her long, legs knocked over her side table, creating an almighty crash and several potion smashed on the hard wooden floor. The stench of magika, stamina and poison potions mixing together on the floor made her retch as she darted from the room to find a rag.

She walked through the long eerie corridors of the Companions sleeping area, it was horridly quiet as she crept down the stretching hall, each door to the rooms were closed...except one.

Njada's door was left wide open, revealing her bed. It hadn't been slept in. Jayne figured she was upstairs, in the hall, and went to check.

The fire was out, dying embers flickered in and out of consciousness in their final minutes before fading into nothing. The food had been cleared from the table and the only source of light was the glimmer of the moon. That cursed moon!

She grabbed a cloth, that had been left on the side, then proceed to search the rest of the hall, calling out Njada's name softly into the darkness. When she was sure Njada was no where to be found, she crept back through the blackness to her room, perplexed.

Jayne used the cloth to mop the mess from the wooden floor, which had now turned black as it became saturated. She smelted the sodden cloth and gagged, before throwing it into a bin. She sat on her bed, her linen bed shirt collecting around her. What to do now? She pondered as she reclined on the bed.

Half halfheartedly Jayne gazed out of the window, watching the rolling mountains of Skyrim ascend into the clouds. She watched the blackness when suddenly, something moved.

Astounded, Jayne watched as a large black wolf darted past her window, disappearing into the night as it howled, painfully at the omnipresent moon.

Jayne didn't sleep that night.


	4. Chapter 4

Jayne got up early, she didn't get any sleep last night so decided to attempt to be productive. She crept out into the large corridor, the white morning light was only just streaming in through the windows so Jayne chose to be quiet. She _attempted_ to be quiet. While staring at the ornate patterns on the windows she tripped, stubbing her toes on the corner of the wall, she yelped in pain. Clutching her toe, Jayne cursed under her breath, hoping she hadn't woken anyone.

She flicked upwards, gasping as she hit flesh. Vilkas stood in front of her, the light glinting off the hard flesh of his abs, a small line of hair ran down to the waist band of his pants, he was half dressed and clutching his sword...the metal one.

Slowly, Jayne rose her head until she was making eye contact with the Nord. He looked down on her with dark eyes, cocking an eyebrow.

"Sorry...Did I wake you...?" She squeaked, straightened and backed up a couple paces.

Vilkas leant against the doorframe that lead down to his room.

"I'm a light sleeper," He droned, waiting for her to scurry away like a mouse.

Jayne narrowed her eyes. She'd been louder last night when she knocked over the table and no one had come running with a sword then.

"Did I wake you last night when I knocked on your door? I knocked and I knocked, I even called out your name," She lied through her teeth, "Didn't you stir?"

Jayne watched as one of Vilkas' eyes twitched, he narrowed them, mulling over his answer.

"I did..." He muttered slowly, "Although I don't answer to whelps like you," He turned abruptly, walking away towards his room, sword clanking against his hip.

"Vilkas," Jayne cried after him, leaning against the doorframe as he had done, her slim body molding to the shape. "I didn't knock on your door last night,"

He froze. Staring, still, towards the cold brick wall in front of him. He took off into his bedroom.

Jayne sped after him, flinching as the large wooden door was slammed forcibly in her face. She rapped on the door until her knuckles were raw.

"Where were you? Where were you all?" She shouted, "People don't just disappear off into the night," She pounded on the door and felt her knuckle split, scarlet blood ran down her hand and along her arm. She shoved the wound in her mouth and proceeded to knock with the other hand.

She was steps away from shouting down the door when it opened and Vilkas dragged her into his room. He slammed her against the wall with incredible strength, his hand clasped around her throat. She gasped and spluttered as she grabbed for air, Vilkas placed his head close to her ear, loosening the grip on her throat but still clutching her with nails that felt almost like claws.

"You do not ask questions you won't like the answer to Jayne," He pulled back to stare into her crystalline eyes.

With all her strength Jayne headbutted Vilkas, he muttered a curse and dropped his grip on her, gingerly touching his head. Speedily Jayne pulled out the only thing she had on her, a small sacrificial dagger from a leather pouch around the waist of her blue dress. She adopted a fighting stance as Vilkas looked at her, his eyes turning a shade of amber. He bared his teeth.

Slowly he pulled out his great sword, the blade flashed against a candle as Jayne swallowed a huge lump in her throat but the dragon born does not give up; even when victory seems impossible. She screamed a guttural battle cry as she ran towards certain death. Vilkas sighed, swinging his weapon to the floor and then grabbing both of her arms and turning her around, throwing her face down against the wall again. He sighed as he held her there, slamming her weapon clad hand to the wall, forcing her to drop it. He caught it mid air and then released her.

Jayne turned around breathing heavily and wringing her hands. Staring as Vilkas simply turned, kicked both of their weapons under his bed and reclined onto it, choosing a book from the shelf as he growled at her.

"Get back to your room Jayne."


	5. Chapter 5

Jayne sat shaking in her room, rubbing her wrists and searching for another weapon. She produced a large beautiful sword from under her bed, it had a greenish golden handle and fragmented strains of emerald green glass that ran through it. She gripped it in both hands and ran her palm across the edge, gasping as a thin red line of blood pulsed from her skin.

"Ahh," She mumbled, wiping the blood across the front of her gray dress frantically.

She sighed, looking at the crimson stain on her clothing. Jayne reached for her dark ebony armor, deciding she would have to wear it for mundane tasks for a while. She stood up, laying her greatsword on the bed and reaching around to the back of her dress, she began to unlace her corset, pulling sharply on the string as her arm began to cramp. The dress fell away to her forearms, revealing her clean white bodice, bone sewn in for support.

She reached foreward to pull the heavy, metal plated armor towards her, stumbling slightly with the weight of it.

Suddenly, the door slammed opened and Vilkas filled the gap. His large, muscular figure forcing it's way into her room. Jayne yelped and covered herself with the bloody dress, her cheeks flushing pink.

Vikas raised his eyebrows, taking in her hour glass figure as she attempted to cover up more of her body that was necessary.

"Put some clothes on whelp, you're needed," He turned from the room and Jayne made noise of question.

"Can I have my knife back?" Jayne muttered, flexing her hand open and close.

Vilkas laughed confidently.

"Of course not Jayne," He shook his head, smirking, "Get dressed," He grumbled before leaving the room.

* * *

As Jayne entered the darkened room of Skjor's chamber she was greeted by Aela the huntress, her face was fresh from any signs of warpaint and Jayne wondered why. Skjor sat with his head in him hands and Vilka's stood behind him, to the other side of the room Farkas stared down at his fur trimmed boots, kicking the dirt from them.

"Vilkas I will not fight with you over this any more," Skjor growled angrily.

Vilkas gave a guttural roar as he swept a book from the table, his eyes burning. Skjor rose from his seat, even larger than Vilkas he forced the much younger man to slink to his seat.

"Aela is sick, you think that taking her with you will help that?!" Skjor roared. Aela shrank with guilt.

It was only then that Jayne noticed her mottled pale complexion, sallowed cheeks and weak smile.

"You look around Vilkas, you see anyone with a bow?" Skjor asked.

Jayne gingerly touched the long bow at her side, the grey snarling wood coming away in her hand, she swallowed, realizing what Vilkas' problem was.

"You will take the newcomer, she will act as your shield sister and you will be pleased about it,"

Vilkas did not look pleased about it. He looked furious, bearing his teeth he growled lowly in his throat, a slow rumble that grew louder as he approached Jayne. He swiftly grabbed her forearm and hoisted her along with her armor out of the door.

He yanked her all the way out of Jorrvaskr and down to the gates of Whiterun, down to the stables where he silently shoved her onto a horse and straddled his own. Then he smacked the hind of the dappled grey pony he was on and rode away down the path, scared and confused Jayne rode after him, her beautifully sleak noir, black horse caught up with ease.

"Vilkas, wait!" She cried, watching as he drove a boot into his horses side and spurred onward,

Angered, she spurred her athletic steed so it pulled alongside Vilkas, then she turned the horse, forcing the brooding man to bring his horse to an abrupt hault.

"What is going on?" She asked, her face flushed and panting, she grasped at her gauntlets.

"Stop prying in to things you won't be able to handle Jayne," Vilkas shouted, pulling his beautiful two part greatsword from his back, causing his horse to stir and pace wildly. "It's going to get you killed,"

"I'm not afraid of you," Jayne seethed, drawing her own greatsword and holding it by the dappled grey horse. The horse whinnied and padded against the floor slightly.

After an icy two minute silence Vilkas sighed, sheathing his weapon. He ran a calloused hand through his messy, dark hair.

"There are much scarier things than me," Vilkas said darkly, slightly under his breath. Deftly he began to trot away, one hand on the reigns of his horse and the other clasped over the wolf emblem on his armor. Jayne followed, wondering if she had gained any respect from Vilkas, he had slowed down considerably and the crazed look in his eyes had gone. That was enough for her.

"Where are we going, what are we going for?" Jayne questioned as she followed the stoic man.

"We're going to murder a group of people," Vilas revealed without a hint of emotion.

"What?!" Jayne exclaimed. She believed that The Companions strongly believed in upholding the correct contact of Skyrim. "Why? Who?"

"They're a group," He heaved, staring at the peppery mane of the pony, running a hand through it. "Called The Silver Hand...and they need to die"


End file.
